Another Boring Day
by Itachi-Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke stabs Sakura! Guess who is back? [{Sasusaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno... maybe NejiTenTen}]
1. Just like usual

"Another bowl of ramen please!" Naruto said. It was a Sunday afternoon, and Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru are eating their late lunch. This was Sakura's idea. First, she invited Sasuke but obviously he didn't come so she invited Naruto instead. Hinata just happened to meet them there. Sakura also invited Ino, who was accompanied by Shikamaru.  
  
Sakura sighed, and thought I wish Sasuke came... Ino, her best friend since she was young, read her mind and said "Come on, Sakura. Wishing it won't make it happen. He's always like this. Um, why don't you pay him a visit after you finish eating?" Naruto added loudly, "Yea. Paying that idiot a visit might do him some good." Sakura just nods, "..........."  
  
So after lunch, they all left separate ways. Naruto and Hinata went home. Shikamaru walked Ino to her flower shop, and decides to hang out there. Sakura walked alone to Sasuke's place.  
  
She knocked gently on the door, which has a fan (Uchiha) on it. "Hello? Sasuke-kun?" and she knocked on the door again. The door swings open from the force of her knock. Inside the house was dark, so she poked her head in to see what's inside more. Her large green eyes looks around "Sasuke-kun?" Then she looks down and gasps. A stream of blood was flowing to her feet, and she frowns. She quickly draws her kunai knife, and walks into his house cautionsly. When she reaches the living room, she gasps. There are dead bodies everywhere, and the blood all flow from them. Then, she saw him. He was in the middle of the circle of dead bodies, emitting a red glow. He has slashes, kunais and shurikens all on him. Slowly, he turns his head and looks at Sakura. He growls, and disappears. Sakura gasps and prepare herself for an attack. She does not want to hurt him, so she let her guard loose a little. Sasuke use that chance, and stabs her from behind. She lets out a cry, and tears dropped from her face. Sasuke saw those tears, and stops. He returns to normal "SAKURA!!!" He runs up and catches her before she hits the ground. He looks at her "Sakura!!!" She continues to remain unconscious, and so he runs to the hospital, ignoring the pain.  
  
The doctors rushed her to the emergency room. One of the doctors looks at Sasuke's injuries asks him "Are you alright?" He noddes, barfed out a puddle of blood, and collapses. 


	2. Itachi is back!

Itachi-Uchiha: Yo people!!! Sorry it took this long... *blames it on his school work* anyways... lets continue  
  
The doctors quickly recognize Sasuke as the Uchiha boy. They quickly contacted Kakashi, his ex-sensei. Kakashi quickly runs to the hospital. As he run, he skied to a stop when he sees Naruto walking home with Hinata. The white/silver haired 30 years old ex-Anbu member, nominated to be the next Hokage, Kakashi of the sharingan eye stops and calls out "NARUTO!!! SASUKE AND SAKURA ARE IN THE HOSPITAL!!!" and then he runs towards the hospital. Naruto jerked around "What?" and he runs to the hospital after Kakashi. Hinata followed, "I hope they are alright."  
  
Ino and Shikamaru are nearby in the park, cuddling. It seems as though the flower shop was too loud, and they headed for the park after a while. They both heard Kakashi's voice, and heard what he said. They both jerked up at the same time, and looks through the bush to see Naruto running, followed by Hinata. Ino looks at Shikamaru "Lets go too." Shikamaru sighs, "How troublesome." Ino grabs Shikamaru's hand and runs to the hospital. "Ack!!!" said Shikamaru as she drags him, but then runs so Ino doesn't have to make more effort. Suddenly, Ino fell into a small pit, and lets go of Shikamaru. He blinks and leaps over the pit so he doesn't run into her. He stops, and runs back to the pit "Are you alright?" "I think I twisted my ankle...but I really want to go see Sakura... she is my best friend. I think I can still walk" She gets up, and takes her first step, but then her ankle refuse right away. She falls down, but before she hits the ground, a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulls her up. The pair of hands pull her up with so much power that she leaned forward... a little too much, since her force knocked him over "Shikamaru!!!" Shikamaru indeed pulled her up. He sighs "Ino, this is not the best time for this." Ino looks at him, then realize that she was lying on top of him. She flushed, then stands back up as he removes his arms from her waist "Thank you." Shikamaru flipped himself up and gave her one of his lazy shrugs. Then, he turns around so his back faces her. He crouches down so he is almost in an electrical chair position "Climb on," while thinking Why do I have to be a nice guy? Ino smiles and wraps her legs around his hip, then her arm around her neck. Shikamaru stood up straight and leans forwards a little so she doesn't fall on the ground. He puts his arms around her lap to support her, and her squeeled, "Oh!". Shikamaru turns his head and looks at her from the corner of his eye, "Do you want me to put you down?" Ino shakes her head, "No... your arms..." Shikamaru looks down at his arms. He flushed, and sighs, "Let's go..." and runs towards the hospital. Ino smiles and holds on tight to Shikamaru. She smiles and closes her eyes, and right then and there, she decided that this was by far the best moment of her life.  
  
Naruto stops about half a kilometer away from. He gasps for air, "When... was.... the... hospital... so far..... off?" Hinata finally caught up. She stops and gasps for some air, then stands up, "Naruto-kun, we are almost there" points to the hospital. Naruto looks at Hinata, then at the hospital. A wide grin came on his face, "You're right! Let's go, Hinata," and he runs towards the hospital. Hinata blushed and nodes, then runs after him.  
  
Kakashi gently closes the door as Naruto arrives, Hinata running breathlessly behind him. "How are they, sensei?" Naruto ask in his normal loud voice. Kakashi looks at Naruto, then puts his index finger in front of his mouth and mask, "Shhhhh. They are fine, just sleeping" and said in a whisper, "Sasuke is awake. Watch." Naruto peek through the doorway gap between the door and the wall, where Kakashi left open. Kakashi looked above Naruto and Hinata under.  
  
Sasuke opens his eyes, and looks around. Slowly and quietly, he slides out of bed. He walks towards Sakura, who is resting on the bed next to him. He looks down at her cute face, and he gently brushes her pink hair from her cheek to behind her ear. He sighs, "I ams sorry, Sakura. I am sorry for hurting you..." Sakura's lips open up so she can breath more, but she is still asleep. Sasuke's heart starts to pump louder, and faster. Sakura lets out a breath on her think kissable lips. Slowly, Sasuke moves his face closer to hers. Naruto gasps, Kakashi smirked as they watch, and Hinata tries to stops herself from giggling.  
  
Before Sasuke's lips met Sakura's, Ino called out from a distance, "SASUKE- KUN!!!" Sasuke frowns, turns around and crawls back in bed. He cannot let them know he had feelings for Sakura. He quickly closes his eyes as Shikamaru trips over the door way of the hospital. Ino lands on his back "Oaf!" Ino looks down at Shikamaru, "Shika, stand up. You can do it!!! One more time!!!" "Ino, you are so heavy..." Ino pouts, thinks for a moment, then kisses Shikamaru on the cheek. Shikamaru blushes, mumbles something like, "Stupid hormones," and then slowly stands up. Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi walks around the corner, frowning. Naruto yelled, "YOU GUYS JUST STOPPED THE ROMANCE OF THE MONTH!!! SASUKE AND HHMMFFF!!!" and his mouth was covered by Kakashi, "Shhh.... Remember, Sasuke is still awake."  
  
Sasuke opens his eyes Oh no... they were watching all along...Why can't I sense them?  
  
Ino squeeled as Shikamaru stopped to catch his breath, "Did they..." Naruto shakes his head, "They were about to before you screamed.... Shikamaru, what a happened to you?" Naruto pointed to his scratches and bruises. Nothing. I only fell a million times carrying Ino, Shikamaru thought but said, "Oh nothing. I just fell, that's all." Naruto nodes and points to Ino, "Shikamaru, you and Ino are...." And they all realize that Shikamaru was not only giving Ino a piggy-back ride, but she was holding on to him tight. Hinata giggled, and Kakashi smirked. Shikamaru and Ino both flushed. After what seems to be a long while of silence, Shikamaru finally said, "Ino twisted her ankle, so I had to carry her all the way here. By the way, you need to see a doctor, right?" Ino quickly nodes, and he runs off with Ino, trying to find a doctor.  
  
Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi sighed, then head back to Sasuke. Sasuke, this time, hear and sense them coming That's why I cannot love someone. It weakens my skill looks at Sakura from the corner of his eye but yet, I cannot control my heart. No. I cannot, not until I beat Itachi and then he closes his eyes. That's when Naruto burst in the room with Hinata behind him. Kakashi decides to wait outside, reading Come Come Paradise, which is rated M, for Mature.  
  
Naruto looks at Sasuke, and then pokes his shoulder, "Sasuke! We know you are awake!" Sasuke groans, mumbles something, and turns his body so the back faces him. Naruto yells out, "SASUKE!!!" then leaves. Hinata hesitates, and then follows him. Naruto slams the door behind them, and then all 3 of them (Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata) leaves the hospital. Sasuke sighs and rolls on his back. At that moment, Sakura opens her eyes. Sasuke sense this, and he felt it is best for him to stay asleep. Slowly, Sakura's big green eye rolled open. She gets out of bed, yawns and looks around.  
  
Hmmmm...Someone brought me here...this is the hospital...she thought. She turns her head and looks at the bed next to her. She smiles as she sees the relax look on Sasuke's face. She giggles, "He's still asleep, so I can't be loud." Slowly, she walks towards her. She winces from the pain on her side. When she reaches his side of the bed, looks down at him and smiles. Gently, she brushes his bangs out of his face just like he did to her before, only she did not know it because she was asleep. Sasuke's heart is thumping really fast, and he opens his mouth a little so that he can breathe. Sakura blinks. She feels that her heart is thumping really fast. Slowly, she leans her face forwards towards his. Right before their lips met, Ino burst in the door, and Shikamaru is being dragged by her "Sakura!"  
  
Sakura quickly jerk up. She smiles nervously at them, "Ino!!!" Sasuke thought That Ino-pig... ruining everything...Shikamaru yawned, "Ino, I'll wait outside, ok?" Ino nodes at Shikamaru, "O-kay," turns to Sakura, "So how are you?" sees Sasuke and she lowers her voice, "Are you alright?" Sakura nodes, "Yea. Thanks for asking." looks down at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, and looks around. Then, he sits up and glares at Ino, then looks at Sakura. Sakura smiles at Sasuke, "Hello, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mumbles something. Sakura asks, "Um... Sasuke-kun, what made you go crazy back at your place?" Sasuke blinks Oh yea... I don't really remember... wait...oh no... He thinks for a while, and he frowns, "The one who wiped out the whole Uchiha Clan. My brother, Uchiha Itachi!"  
  
Itachi-Uchiha: Ok... I know it sucked... I am in a rush... please forgive me. RnR plz!!! 


End file.
